Dawn (MistydaAwesomeSeaWing)
This character belongs to MistydaAwesomeSeaWing. NO touching. Dawn is one of the protagonists of Claws of the Clouds. History: Dawn is a seven year old SkyWing with a huge secret: she is an animus. Her father, Falcon, was an animus before her, but was discovered and killed when Dawn couldn’t remember. Nobody knows of her secret but her unexpected new ally Misty, not even her mother Kite. Dawn is smart enough to hide her abilities from everyone, knowing it was all she could do to stay alive. Kite went out one day to collect dragon flame cacti in the mountains, but didn‘t return for a week. Dawn couldn’t wait for her; she set off alone to find her missing mother and bring her back. When she got to the Claws of the Clouds later, she ran into three other dragonets: Misty the SeaWing, Ash the SandWing, and Cocoa the RainWing. They all got roped up into a crazy adventure that cost Dawn her secret reveal to Misty. Soon after, a SeaWing orphan that Ash knew named Surf joined them, because he had been searching for Ash ever since she left their orphanage in Possibility. Dawn did end up finding her mother, who was maimed from a dragonflame cactus explosion and would never fly again. Her mother went on her way back to their home, but Dawn persuaded her to let her stay in the Claws of the Clouds. Kite had been attacked on the move before she and her daughter had been reunited. The SeaWing orphan named Angelfish had done it. Then, Angel met Dawn and her friends in the mountains, and tried to choke Ash to death. Appearance Dawn is a coppery orange SkyWing with pale yellow-orange eyes and dark brown horns. She has dark orange overlapping scales, and wears a bracelet on her right arm that she enchanted to make her able to tell if someone is lying to her. Personality Dawn is strong, fierce, and clever. She likes hanging out with her best friend Robin—who likes annoying her but helping her at times. She likes making friends, but never gets too close to them for fear of her secret being revealed. Robin is her closest friend, but she would never tell him in a million years about her powers. She can have a temper sometimes, and can be rather grumpy. Relationships Robin: Robin has been Dawn’s closest friend since they were tiny. Dawn likes him as an annoying friend, maybe even a brother at times, but nothing more. Kite: Dawn loves her mother more than anyone and anything in the world. They have a close bond, and Dawn doesn’t like being separated from her for long. Misty: Dawn feels Misty is a possible ally... maybe even a friend, but isn’t sure yet. They were in such a situation that she trusted Misty enough to reveal her secret. She might like Misty more than she admits to herself. Ash: Dawn doesn’t really know what to think of the mischievous SandWing. She might become good friends with her one day, but it hasn’t come yet. Cocoa: Dawn pretty much hates Cocoa, though in a way where they rudefully tease each other. Dawn was mad enough once she threatened to kill Cocoa, but it has shown that they might be “argh I don’t like you but I’ll still be friends with you” friends. Gallery: 20190813_113414.jpg|Dawn's enchanted bracelet CC66BA3B-35A2-4320-8763-7A92D9A762EC.jpeg|Dawn headshot by DreamingWolf 1788C830-E904-4F0F-9BFD-DA4FD9A69A78.jpeg|By Misters F418B23B-C28F-4635-8B7F-68000ED21123.jpeg|(Old) Dawn reuniting with her maimed mom by Moi Category:SkyWings Category:Females Category:Animus Category:Work In Progress Category:Content (MistydaAwesomeSeaWing) Category:Characters Category:Dragonets Category:Occupation (Soldier)